parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flores Pan
Deca Sports, along with Videogamesfan, CPUMiiFan and NintendoAccount, creates a spoof of Peter Pan (1953) that will be aired on YouTube on 2020. 'Cast' Peter Pan - Flores (DECA Sports Series) Tinker Bell - Laura (DECA Sports Series) (Laura and Tinker Bell are both blond-haired and the same color is chartreuse) Wendy Darling - Amy (DECA Sports Series) John Darling - Brian (DECA Sports Series) Michael Darling - Samuel (DECA Sports Series) Nana - Poochy (Mario) Mary Darling - Calyx (DECA Sports Series) George Darling - Kevin (DECA Sports Series) Captain Hook - King Dedede (Kirby) Mr. Smee - Escargoon (Kirby) Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Hook's Pirates - Various Waddle Dees (Kirby) Singing Pirate with Accordion - Iggy Koopa (Mario) Pirate with Kettle - Roy Koopa (Mario) The Lost Boys - Olga, Cristina, Alice and Barbara, Polly and Sara (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Indians - Tiki Tak Tribe (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Red-Haired Mermaid - Devi (DECA Sports Series) Yellow-Haired Mermaid - Kate (DECA Sports Series) Black-Haired Mermaid - Chilla (DECA Sports Series) Tiger Lily - Ali (DECA Sports Series) The Indian Chief - Urbando (DECA Sports Series) Indian Squaw - Brittany (Pikmin) Brave and Squaw - Luigi and Daisy (Mario) Brave's Mother-In-Law - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) 'Scenes' Flores Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits (The Second Star to the Right) Flores Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family Flores Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow Flores Pan Part 4 - Flores Chases his Shadow/Flores and Amy Meet Flores Pan Part 5 - Samuel and Brian meet Flores/Laura in a Sulky Mood Flores Pan Part 6 - Flores Teaches the Children to Fly (You Can Fly) Flores Pan Part 7 - Meet King Dedede and the Waddle Dees/Escargoon VS Tiki Tong Flores Pan Part 8 - King Dedede Attacks Flores and the Darling Children Flores Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Female CPU Miis/Laura tries to kill Amy Flores Pan Part 10 - (Following the Leader)/Captured by the Tiki Tak Tribe Flores Pan Part 11 - Flores and Amy meet the Mermaids/King Dedede kidnaps Ali Flores Pan Part 12 - Flores tricks King DeDeDe/Flores saves Ali Flores Pan Part 13 - King DeDeDe's Next Plan Flores Pan Part 14 - (What Makes The Red Man Red)/Lauranapped Flores Pan Part 15 - Laura Helps King Dedede Flores Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Flores/I Had a Mother Once Flores Pan Part 17 - (Your Mother and Mine)/Captured by King Dedede Flores Pan Part 18 - (The Elegant Captain Hook)/A Bomb! Flores Pan Part 19 - Flores Cares About Laura Flores Pan Part 20 - Flores VS King Dedede/King Dedede the Codfish Flores Pan Part 21 - Home Again Flores Pan Part 22 - Ending Credits 'Trivia' All the teams form a color (for example, Mad Maidens team has the color pink). Kirby Characters are different. CPUMiiFan will create a spoof named Abbynocchio. The Quotes will come soon! Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel